April Ryan
Jestem Przywoływaczką Wiatru. Jestem Ukoicielką Wody. Jestem April Bandu-embata z ludu Banda i Kan-ang-la z ludu Venarów. Jestem Skoczkiem. Pewnego dnia zostanę Trzynastym Strażnikiem i będę strzegła Równowagi. Jestem April Ryan. Oto kim jestem. ---- April o sobie April Ryan - protagonistka gier Najdłuższa podróż i Dreamfall: The Longest Journey. Wiodąca postać Uniwersum Najdłuższej Podróży. Przed akcją gry "Właśnie uświadomiłam sobie coś ważnego! MUSZĘ szybko się stąd wynosić. Muszę wyjechać. Tu dla mnie nie ma żadnej przyszłości, a przeszłość wolałabym jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Wiem, co chcę robić. Studiować w Weneckiej Akademii Sztuk Plastycznych" ---- Wyciąg z pamiętnika April April urodziła się 14 kwietnia 2191 roku. O jej dzieciństwie wiadomo tylko tyle, ile można wywnioskować z dziennika i opcjonalnej rozmowy prowadzonej z matką. Z pewnością była ona w jakiś sposób prześladowana przez ojca, co w końcu doprowadziło do tego, że zrzuciła go ze schodów. Po tym wydarzeniu uciekła z domu. Biografia Lew na ulicach Prolog rozpoczyna się w świecie snów April. Znajduje się ona w okolicy legowiska białej smoczycy. April zauważa, że niebezpieczeństwo zagraża jej jaju - może lada moment spaść w przepaść. Rozmawia również z Duchem Lasu i dowiaduje się, że drzewo, które otrzymało zadanie strzec jaja, usycha. Korzystając z uschniętej gałęzi i smoczej łuski, przywraca ona obieg wody, a Duch Lasu ratuje jajo przed upadkiem. W tej chwili przylatuje smoczyca. Jest ona wycieńczona nieustającą walką z Wirem Chaosu. Po krótkiej konwersacji, musi jeszcze raz z nim walczyć, a April budzi się. Półcień April rozpoczyna kolejny dzień w rozgrzanym Newport. Musi przygotować obrazy na wystawę w Weneckiej Akademii Sztuk Plastycznych, mimo iż straciła całą swoją wenę. Martwi się również swoimi bardzo realistycznymi snami. Po wyjściu z pokoju April spotyka Zack'a Lee, wyjątkowo zarozumiałego i nielubianego przez nią studenta fotografiki. Proponuje on jej randkę, na którą dziewczyna nie przystaje. Gdy Zack wraca do pokoju, April nazywa go jeszcze za jego plecami dupkiem. Dziewczyna schodzi na dół. W salonie spotyka właścicielkę Domu Granicznego - Fionę. Dowiaduje się, że kobieta odnalazła jej pierścionek, który dostała od taty z okazji szesnastych urodzin. Po wyjściu z pensjonatu protagonistkę zaczepia Cortez - stary mieszkaniec Wenecji, uważany powszechnie za dziwaka. W toku rozmowy okazuje się, że wie on o snach nawiedzających dziewczynę i proponuje jej pomoc. Spotyka się jednak z odmową, a April wręcz nakazuje mu, by trzymał się od niej w przyszłości z daleka. W końcu April dociera na uczelnię. Tam spotyka Emmę, swoją najbliższą przyjaciółkę. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, przystępuje do pracy, a następnie ma widzenie - wydaje jej się, iż holorzeźba wykonana przez Emmę próbuje ją zaatakować. Młoda malarka postanawia odpocząć i udać się do Fringe - baru w którym pracuje. Tam spotyka się z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi - Charliem, Emmą i Marcusem. Dowiaduje się, że Cortez zostawił dla niej wiadomość - mają się spotkać tam, gdzie April odkrywa, że miejscem, w którym Cortez chce się z nią spotkać jest Galeria Roma. Dociera tam, jednak niewiele udaje jej się wyciągnąć od mężczyzny. Proponuje on jej spotkanie następnego dnia. Zakończenie rozdziału zależy od decyzji, jaką gracz podjął we wcześniejszym etapie gry: Jeśli April przyjęła propozycję Stanleya i zdecydowała się pracować po godzinach April udaje się do Fringe i pracuje jako kelnerka. W pewnej chwili jednak dzieje się coś dziwnego - na środku sali materializuje się tajemniczy stwór (jak się później okazuje, członek ludu Banda). Jeśli April nie przyjęła propozycji Stanleya April wraca do Domu Granicznego i tam otrzymuje od Fiony i Mickey (drugiej właścicielki hotelu) propozycję wspólnego obejrzenia filmu Hotel Victoria. Dziewczyna bez wahania zgadza się, po czym cała trójka doświadcza czegoś niezwykłego - pokój na krótką chwilę przenosi się do tajemniczej dżungli. Po drugiej stronie lustra April budzi się z postanowieniem, aby spotkać się z Cortezem i ostatecznie rozwiązać swoje sprawy. Fiona i Charlie dzielą się z nią swoimi obawami na temat wydarzeń poprzedniego dnia (zależnie od tego, gdzie wcześniej udała się April). Od Fiony dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że Cortez prawdopodobnie oddaje się swojemu hobby - oglądaniu starych filmów, a jedyną osobą, która może wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje jest Zack Lee. Kobieta przypuszcza jednak, iż nie będzie on skory do pomocy, ponieważ poprzedniego dnia usłyszał, co protagonistka mówiła za jego plecami. Zdeterminowana April udaje się do Zack'a, w nadziei, że pozna lokalizację Corteza. Okazuje się, że sąsiad jest gotowy wyjawić jej tą informację pod warunkiem, że dziewczyna zgodzi się pójść z nim na randkę. Przyparta do muru April zgadza się, a Zack mówi jej, że miejscem najchętniej odwiedzanym przez Corteza jest Mercury Theatre na Metro Circle. Tam też, przy pomocy metra, kieruje się April. Od dozorcy, Freddie'go Mellona dowiaduje się jednak, że kino jest zamknięte. Na dodatek obserwowane jest ono przez maskującego się (od razu zdemaskowanego przez April) agenta Franka Minellego. Dziewczyna dzięki szeregowi forteli jest w stanie oszukać obu panów i dostać się na salę kinową. Na miejscu spotyka Corteza, który jest wyraźnie zadowolony, że April podąża za głosem serca. Prowadzi ją na zewnątrz, a po chwili otwiera się tajemnicze świecące przejście. Cortez przekonuje dziewczynę, że powinna tam wejść, a April faktycznie decyduje się to zrobić. gracz może zdecydować się nie przechodzić na drugą stronę, jednak fabuł gry będzie stała w miejscu, dopóki nie zdecyduje się przejść przez portal Po przejściu przez portal dziewczyna przenosi się do tajemniczego mrocznego pomieszczenia, gdzie spotyka starszego mężczyznę. Początkowo nie rozumie jego mowy, lecz gdy się wsłuchuje - najpierw zaczyna słyszeć pojedyncze słowa, a w końcu zaczyna mówić w jego języku. Dowiaduje się, że znalazła się w Markurii, w magicznym świecie Arkadii. Tobias pokazuje jej miasto, a następnie opowiada o Równowadze, która jego zdaniem jest zagrożona. Dziewczyna zamierza wykorzystać informacje od Corteza i jak najszybciej odszukać niejakiego Briana Westhouse'a, dzięki czemu będzie mogła wrócić do domu. Jedyną osobą, która może jej w tym pomóc, jest Karek, handlarz mapami. Protagonistka zatrudnia się u niego i najpierw musi dostarczyć przesyłkę kapitanowi Horatio Nebevayowi, właścicielowi Białej smoczycy. Nie jest to jednak proste, gdyż kapitan, z przyczyn religijnych, nie może podpisać kwitu odbioru (poza tym jest niepiśmienny). Decyduje się jednak to zrobić, pod warunkiem że w tym czasie April będzie grała na jakimś instrumencie. Dziewczyna kupuje drewniany flet i gra na nim, podczas gdy kapitan podpisuje kwit. April wraca do Kareka i otrzymuje kolejne zadanie - ma dostarczyć mapę Człowiekowi na Kołach, czyli samemu Westhouse'owi. Okazuje się jednak, że on również pochodzi ze Starku i zna Corteza (choć pod nazwiskiem Manny Chavez), jednak nie ma pojęcia, jak wrócić. Gdy April zamierza już odejść, Brian przypomina sobie o zegarku, który dawno temu dostał od Corteza. Wręcz go April, a gdy dziewczynie udaje się go nakręcić, otwiera się nowy portal. Bohaterka znów spotyka Corteza. Teraz nie ma już wątpliwości, że mężczyzna mówił prawdę. Oczekuje on pomocy od niej w wykonaniu czterech zadań: ponownego złożenia Dysku Równowagi, odnalezieniu strażnika Równowagi, wejścia do jego krainy oraz pokonania Awangardy. Dziewczyna, mimo że przytłoczona tym, co się wokół niej dzieje, deklaruje swoją pomoc. Dostaje od Corteza pierwsze zadanie - ma udać się na Hope Street i poszukać chłopaka o imieniu Warren Hughes. Ponoć może on posiadać pewne informacje o Awangardzie. Protagonistka wraca do Fringe Cafe i tam spotyka Emmę. Przypomina sobie również o obietnicy złożonej Zack'owi. Staje przed wyborem: może udać się na koncert z przyjaciółmi lub dotrzymać obietnicy i pójść na randkę z Zack'iem. Przyjaciele i wrogowie Protagonistka po przebudzeniu się i opuszczeniu spotyka Zacka. Chłopak jest na nią wściekły, co jest spowodowane (w zależności od decyzji gracza): * Tym, że April wystawiła go do wiatru - jeśli poprzedniego dnia udała się na koncert. * Tym, że April była wobec niego zdystansowana (co w słowniku Zacka oznacza, że nie pozwoliła mu się do siebie dobierać) - jeśli poprzedniego dnia udała się na randkę. Po rozmowie dziewczyna schodzi na parter. Musi teraz odnaleźć Warrena. W tym celu udaje się na Hope Street i odwiedza tamtejszą katedrę, gdzie spotyka księdza, o którym wspominał jej wcześniej Cortez. Mężczyzna informuje ją, gdzie znajduje się Warren. Okazuje się, że chłopak faktycznie posiada pewne informacje, ale nie odda ich za darmo. Chce, by April włamała się na komendę policji i odszukała informacje na temat jego zaginionej rodziny. Dziewczyna z trudem dostaje się na komendę i tam spotyka Franka Minellego, który cierpi na kłopoty z żołądkiem z powodu zatrucia spowodowanego przez protagonistkę. Dzięki podstępowi dostaje się na zaplecze i sprawdza informacje na temat Warrena. Następnie opuszcza komendę i wraca do chłopaka, który kieruje ją do Burnsa Flippera. April spotyka się z nim i dowiaduje się, co znajduje się na kostce - za wszystkim stoi potężny przywódca Kościoła Volteka - Jacob McAllen. Bohaterka prosi Burnsa o podrobienie dokumentów, które pozwolą jej dostać się na wyższe poziomy miasta. W zamian musi przynieść mu moduł antygrawitacyjny. Odnajduje go przed wejściem na osterunek policji, gdzie wcześniej rozbił się prom. Musi jednak ominąć zabezpieczenia. Udajej jej się to i wręcza moduł Flipperowi. Następnie jedzie na Hope Street i podsłuchuje tajemniczą rozmowę Corteza z ojcem Raulem. Następnie rozmawia z Cortezem i wraca do domu. W pokoju czekają na nią Charlie i Emma, którzy są zdziwieni jej zachowaniem i chcą z nią porozmawiać. Relacje z postaciami Charlie (Uniwersum The Longest Journey) "Mój dobry przyjaciel Charlie. Był pierwszą osobą, jaką poznałam po przyjeździe do Małej Wenecji. Bardzo go kocham... jako przyjaciela." ---- April o Charlie'm Charlie jest jednym z dwóch, obok Emmy, najlepszych przyjaciół April. Zawsze służy jej pomocą i radą oraz nigdy nigdy nie zakwestionował żadnego jej słowa. Bez wahania uwierzył we wszystkie, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne historie April. W Dreamfall: The Longest Journey ujawniono również, że jego uczucia w stosunku do April były znacznie głębsze (?) Również April jest wobec niego uprzejma, choć nie zdaje sobie sprawy z uczuć, jakie targają przyjacielem (?). Tobias Grensret "Dlaczego Tobias? To był najbardziej uprzejmy i najlepszy człowiek, jakiego znałam. Zawsze pomocny, chętny mnie wysłuchać. Bardzo będzie mi go brakowało." ---- April o Tobiasie na wieść o jego śmierci Vestrum Tobias był pierwszą osobą, jaką April poznała w Markurii. Pomógł jej nauczyć się języka Na'ven, opowiedział historię Równowagi i zawsze służył jej pomocą. Wręczył jej również amulet równowagi. Biała Smoczyca (matka) "Ale, ty nie możesz umrzeć! Jesteś Matką, Białą Smoczycą. Jesteś wieczna, prawda?" ---- April na wieść, że jej matka kona Wprawdzie relacje pomiędzy matką a córką nie mogły się w pełni ukształtować, jednak rozpacz April, która dowiaduje się, że jej matka umiera, wyraża, jak mocne łączyły je uczucia. Fiona (Najdłuższa podróż) "Tworzycie wspaniałą parę" ---- April o Fionie i Mickey April z wielką przyjemnością prowadzi rozmowy z Fioną. Nawzajem zwierzają się sobie, żartują i wspominają przeszłość. Mickey (Najdłuższa podróż) "Tworzycie wspaniałą parę" ---- April o Fionie i Mickey Markus "Mój przyjaciel Markus. Właściwie to przyjaciel Emmy. On też studiuje na akademii." ---- April o Markusie April tylko raz (?) ma okazję rozmawiać z Markusem. Sprawia wtedy wrażenie uprzejmej w stosunku do niego. Ojciec Raul Ależ doskonale wiesz! Nie jesteś zwykłym księdzem. Wiesz o Starku i o Arkadii, o Równowadze. Jestem pewna, że wiesz o Cortezie o wiele więcej, niż chcesz mi powiedzieć ---- April posądza Raula o kłamstwo Stanley "''- Mój szef Stanley. Twardy facet o miękkim... nie, to po prostu bezduszny drań. - Słyszałem - Uch... Wiedziałam." ---- Rozmowa April i Stanley'a Kontakty April i Stanley'a nie wykraczają poza sprawy służbowe. Protagonistka z trudem wydobywa od przełożonego wypłatę i uważa go za pozbawionego skrupułów człowieka. Mimo to można wyczuć pewne ciepło i sympatię, które biją z ich wzajemnych relacji. Zack Lee "''Co za dupek." ---- April o Zack'u April miała o Zacku negatywne zdanie od początku gry. Mimo to zgodziła się na randkę z nim, aby dowiedzieć się, w jakim kinie przebywa Cortez. Od wyboru gracza zależało, czy się na nią uda, czy też nie. Niezależnie od tego, z różnych przyczyn, jej relacje z Zack'iem pogorszyły się jeszcze bardziej. Umber Ianos "''- Stary człowiek i, hmm, ocean? Wygląda na to, że życie na morzu odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. - Wygląda na to, że masz niezłą wprawę w strzępieniu języka''" ---- Rozmowa April i Umbera Horatio Nebevay "Sądząc po jego niezdarnej postawie, to pewnie jakiś marynarz tęskniący za morzem" ---- April o Horatio Burns Flipper "Wiesz co? Gdyby nie zależał ode mnie los dwóch światów, to od razu bym ci powiedziała, żebyś szedł do diabła" ---- April do Burnsa Benrime Salmin "Benrime. To jedyny element mojego życia, który nie zmienił się przez ostatnie 10 lat." ---- April o Benrime Benrime pomogła April, gdy ta po raz drugi przeniosła się do Markurii. Od tego czasu była dla niej jak matka. Chawan "Gdybym miała komuś powierzyć swoje życie, byłby to Chawan. Nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. I nigdy nie wycofuje się z pola bitwy." ---- Żerlica "Daj spokój, Żerlico, chyba nie myślisz, że możesz mnie zje... Odsuń się, odsuń się, znam karate! Wynoś się stąd!" ---- April do Żerlicy na chwilę przed walką Początkowo April była w stosunku do niej pomocna i uprzejma, ponieważ była przekonana, że jest to tylko słaba staruszka. W chwili, gdy Żerlica pokazała swoją prawdziwą twarz, bohaterka czuła wobec niej strach, jednak zdołała go opanować i uśmiercić przeciwniczkę. Oficer dyżurny "''- Czego? 09042-A? A dlaczego, do cholery, od tego nie zaczęłaś? - Bo jestem okrutną suką i uwielbiam cię torturować. Co więcej, ślubowałam poświęcić całe życie, aby cię nękać prośbami o bezużyteczne formularze i dokumenty." ---- Rozmowa pani oficer i April Królowa Maerum "-Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziliście? -(Dziwne bulgoczące dźwięki) -Ja to mam szczęście. Utknęłam na dnie morza z jakąś bulgoczącą syreną''" ---- Rozmowa April i Królowej Ekspedientka w Centrum Kosmicznym "To jedna z tych bezdusznych bezdusznych, chirurgicznie podreperowanych przedstawicielek handlowych wyprodukowana w jednym celu - aby zmusić klienta do podpisania kontraktu kolonizacyjnego" ---- April o ekspedientce Ciekawostki * Pierwsze screeny promujące grę prezentowały April zupełnie inną niż ta w finalnej wersji.thumb Galeria zdjęć Game 2014-07-29 16-04-52-58.jpg Game 2014-07-29 15-50-03-64.jpg Game 2014-07-29 15-45-09-23.jpg Game 2014-07-29 15-13-24-99.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-20-25-23.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-17-14-30.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-19-06-69.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-16-58-59.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-15-27-51.jpg Game 2014-07-29 09-06-02-85.jpg Game 2014-07-28 12-36-42-53.jpg Game 2014-07-28 11-54-24-93.jpg Game 2014-07-28 11-43-02-56.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-56-54-50.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-53-01-96.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-48-23-30.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-45-26-09.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-34-29-60.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-27-21-81.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-21-56-80.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-12-51-21.jpg Game 2014-07-26 20-07-23-24.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-49-01-59.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-45-31-17.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-36-04-90.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-25-38-86.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-23-22-10.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-20-56-57.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-18-34-87.jpg Game 2014-07-26 16-18-19-31.jpg Game 2014-07-30 10-04-12-56.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-56-11-89.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-55-33-31.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-48-29-48.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-40-40-46.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-27-06-88.jpg Game 2014-07-30 09-17-29-42.jpg Game 2014-07-31 08-59-22-14.jpg Game 2014-07-31 08-53-56-49.jpg game 2014-08-05 11-39-22-54.jpg game 2014-08-05 11-41-45-90.jpg game 2014-08-05 11-44-07-07.jpg Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Protagoniści gry Dreamfall: The Longest Journey Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie gry Najdłuższa podróż Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie gry Dreamfall: The Longest Journey Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Newport Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Markurii Kategoria:Bohaterowie gry Najdłuższa podróż Kategoria:Bohaterowie gry Dreamfall: The Longest Journey Kategoria:Studenci Kategoria:Wiodące postaci uniwersów Kategoria:Postaci dubbingowane przez Edytę Olszówkę